Beat
The Hero is the main promotional character, as well as a playable avatar, for the Japanese arcade-only game Dragon Ball Heroes. He is a Human who entered the Dragon Ball Heroes universe, where he became a Saiyan. He and the other male Saiyan avatars appear under the name Beat (ビート) in the Hero Road mode of the game. The Hero is also named Beat in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Appearance The Hero's appearance is similar to that of Goku in Dragon Ball GT, but he is a little taller and has a different hairstyle. His clothes are similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball Z. He has an undershirt that is yellow and goes to his wrists like Goten's blue undershirt. His torso and bottoms are both a crimson like red, and he wears a blue-aqua colored belt. His shoes are almost exactly like GT Goku's, but with yellow ankle wraps instead of white. He is seen with new avatar clothes in the ninth trailer. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' trailers As shown in one of the game's promotional trailers, his first major fight in the Dragon Ball Heroes universe is against Cell. During this battle, he meets Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, the Saiyan Berserker and the Saiyan Elite. The Hero's second major fight is with Majin Buu, assisted by Future Trunks and Kabra. He then fights Frieza's soldiers with the Saiyan Heroine, Lord Slug's clan with Goku and Froze, Super Saiyan 3 Broly and Hirudegarn with Goku and the Tsumuri. In the eighth DBH trailer, the young boy is in the real world again and runs up to the arcade game. A robot similar to Giru, Poru, appears in front of the machine and goes on the boy's shoulder. After sticking his data card into the game's slot, the boy is teleported into the Grand Tour spaceship where Goku, Pan, and Trunks are and appears with new avatar clothes. He and the gang face Luud on Planet Luud, and when he returns to Earth, he and the gang battle Baby Vegeta and his allies. ''Ultimate Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, the boy is in the real world again, in front of an arcade, and he is teleported into the Dragon Ball Heroes universe once again. There, he meets the Saiyan Heroine and then they battle Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, who soon knocks them to the ground. Goku appears to save the kids from Broly's Eraser Cannon and then, the three turn Super Saiyan and charge Kamehameha waves to struggle with Broly's energy wave. ''Victory Mission'' In the beginning of the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Beat is shown leaving Satan City Primary School and rushing to an arcade in order to play Dragon Ball Heroes. He is sent into the game itself by Sora, a Capsule Corporation battle guide. There, he joins a team composed of Trunks, Gogeta, Gohan and Goten to face the evil Baby Janemba. Beat, Gohan, and Goten turn Super Saiyans and Trunks and Gogeta turn Super Saiyan 3 while rushing towards Baby Janemba. In another mission, Beat faces Baby Vegeta with the help of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Trunks, and Pan. When Sora tells the boy about the summoning cards, Beat uses one to summon Luud. Luud fires his Crimson Scream at Baby Vegeta, but after the smoke clears, Baby Vegeta is still standing and an image of Super Baby Vegeta appears behind him. Beat decides to play his newly acquired Super Saiyan 4 Goku card, who proceeds to defeat Baby Vegeta with a 10x Kamehameha. Power He is shown to be able to hold his own against opponents such as Frieza's soldiers, Medamatcha, and the Cell juniors, but when he goes head on with Cell, he is easily defeated. Also, he is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. He first transformed when seeing Broly attack Goku in the fifth promotional trailer for the game. Techniques and special abilities The Hero also has good fighting skills, as shown when he was fighting Frieza's soldiers and successfully defeated them. His allies are the Saiyan Elite, the Saiyan Berserker, and the Saiyan Heroine. He has the ability to fly. He can use the Kamehameha, having never practiced it, just like Goku after he saw Master Roshi performing it. He is also shown performing the Multiple Kamehameha in combination with Goku and/or with the Saiyan Heroine or Gohan. He can perform many more attacks in the game: notably a combined energy wave technique with Goku that is very similar to the Non-stop Violence, and a blue colored energy blast charged like the Angry Kamehameha (used when he and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks battled Majin Buu). His ultimate attack in the game is activated when he is teamed up with Goku and Teen Gohan; they all perform a Triple Kamehameha to finish off the opponent. In the game, he can use the Spirit Bomb, the Galick Gun, the Final Explosion, the Spirit Sword, and the Dragon Fist. Transformation The Hero can become a Super Saiyan, as seen in the fifth promotional movie for the game. He transforms when trying to save Goku from Broly. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (promotional character) *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' Trivia *A character that looks like an adult version of him appears in the intro of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, along with a character similar to the Saiyan Berserker. Gallery See also *Unnamed Martial Artist (1) *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Video Game only Characters